Wavesbook 5 of the Ingo series
by Mockingfire
Summary: set after the crossing of Ingo.  Sapphire keeps disappearing Connor has an idea where to he's determined to get to the bottom of it but to do that he will need help mer help and now Elvira has left his only choice is to join with faro to help their sister
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

'FARO!' Conner yelled into the night standing up to his waist in the water, as a bitter wind whipped around him making him shiver. 'FARO!' still there was no reply, Conner shouted again 'FARO I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SO LISTEN UP, YOU BRING MY SISTER BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE! I KNOW SHE'S WITH YOU, AND I'M NOT MOVING FROM THIS SPOT UNTIL…'

'greetings brother' said a carefree voice. Conner looked down at the base of the rock he was standing on only to see Faro leaning casually against it as though he had been there all along only his torso visible above the surface of the waves. 'what is it you require of me?'

'WHERE IS SHE?' Conner said, voice still raised.

'who?' Faro asked.

'STOP MESSING ROUND FARO, WHERE'S SAPPHIRE?'

'I have no idea where Sapphire is. isn't she asleep in bed?'

'SHE SHOULD BE, BUT _NO_, I TURN MY BACK FOR TWO MINUTES AND SHE'S GONE OUT THE DOOR! DOESN'T EVEN LEAVE A NOTE WHICH IS WHY I KNOW SHE'S DOWN THERE WITH YOU' conner yelled pointing towards the inky blackness of the water.

'if she has entered Ingo tonight, I am not a aware of it. I have not seen her since she came two weeks ago.'

'you haven't?' this stopped his ranting because he knew faro was telling the truth and in the moonlight faro shook his head slowly.

'but if she's not with you who is she with. Elvira?'

'no she wouldn't be with my sister, they do not get on too well, and in any case Elvira is away at the moment, visiting the frozen lands she will not return for some months.'

'she is, oh…I didn't know she had already left…what am I saying that's irrelevant. If saffy's not with then where on earth could she be?'

'I do not know brother, but I can find out if she is in Ingo or not and if she is I will find her if not it may be sensible to ask that wise woman that sapphire is constantly talking about for she said that she is to the earth as saldowr is to Ingo.'

'Granny Carne. Yes, I will if we haven't found saphy by morning. Thank god mum and Roger are away this weekend. Can you imagine how much trouble this would cause if they were here?'

'I agree with you on that. From the few occasions I have seen her, I know that your mother worries for sapphire a great deal.

I will go now and find saldowr he is most likely to know something about our sisters disappearance.' faro started to sink below the surface when Conner thought of something else. 'Faro, wait, there's one more thing.' faro bobbed among the waves. 'you said she hasn't gone to Ingo in the last two weeks? If that is true then how come there were wet clothes of hers on the bathroom floor when I went in there yesterday morning, they were definitely wet with sea water and within the last few hours but she hadn't been to the beach the day before. I've found her wet things at least twice more in the last week.'

Faro looked at him for a moment then said 'I said that she had not been to Ingo with me That does not mean she has not been here alone or with someone else you know that just as well as I do.' And without another word he sank below the waves and disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it's such a short chapter everyone, it was going to be the start of a longer chapter but I've hit a writers block, and after so many comments i felt i should at least post you something. If you have any ideas for later on in the story (anything you think should happen or you want to happen) then please send me a message!**_

**_please review :D_**

* * *

'Morning Con. what you doing?' a sleepy voice said from the doorway. Conner, who had been watching out the window turned suddenly at the voice.

'Saph? Oh god saphy where the hell have you been? I was on the brink of ringing the police!' He pulled her into a tight hug and repeated his question 'where were you?' Sapphire stared at him, a mystified expression on her face.

'huh? What are you talking about Con? I didn't go anywhere.' she said bewildered.

'how do you explain your bed being empty at two o'clock this morning? I searched the house from top to bottom you definitely not there. I even went down to the beach to see if you where there but Faro said he hadn't seen you either…'

'Faro?'

'Yes, Faro'

'But you hate him'

'No, I dislike him there's a big difference. But that's not the point, I want to know where you were when you were supposed to be in bed, asleep.'

'I just told you, I didn't…'

'Right, that's it' Connor said and marched out the room. Sapphire heard his footsteps travel up the stairs across the landing then stop briefly when they reached the bathroom. A few minutes later Connor came back down into the kitchen in his arms a bundle of wet material, which she realised where her clothes.

'if you didn't go out last night how do you explain these?' she didn't answer.

'Saph!'

'I don't know. I have no idea how they got like that?' she said quietly. When he continued to stare at her she said

'Connor stop that. I said I don't know so just drop it already. I don't have any answers so its pointless asking questions. As far as I know, I didn't move from my bed in the night. Not even to go to the bathroom. okay? So back off Con!'

Conner felt ashamed, he shouldn't have talked to her like that.

'Saph I'm…'

'Don't say it Con. You don't mean it, so just don't.'

And with that she marched from the room, leaving Connor holding a set of sea-soaked clothes and a baffled conscience.

* * *

**Review and send me your ideas if you want any more!**

**amber xx**


	3. SorryAuthor's note

Thank you to everyone who has been reading this fan fiction, I don't think I will be able to finish this fanfic, however if anyone is willing to takeover I would be thrilled, anyone who would like to do this send me a message with how you would write the story (what would happen etc.) and I will select someone for the role.

Sorry again,

Amber xx


	4. authors note: I HAVE RETURNED!

i was looking through all my fics and cant tell you how much i love you guys, i know i said i was going to stop this story but after reading all your amazing reviews i seriously don't think i can.

i need to know who wants me to keep going, is there anyone who still wants me to carry on with this because i will as long as you want me to :)

thank you all again so much

xxxxx


End file.
